Embodiments of the invention relate to joins for hash tables, in particular, for an efficient join on a dynamically compressed inner for better fit into a cache hierarchy.
Hash joins are a common operator in business intelligence (BI) queries. Hash joins involve many random accesses to hash tables. On modern processors, the performance of joins depends on how well the join data structures fit in the memory hierarchy.